This invention relates generally to x-ray source focal spot (FS) deflection methods and apparatus, and more particularly to methods and apparatus that provide for synchronization of the switching of the FS position (i.e., focal spot deflection) with a data acquisition system.
Some known systems employ focal spot position switching. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,040. For systems employing such FS position switching to increase image resolution, it is desired to synchronize the switching event with the data acquisition system (DAS) so that data is not collected during the transition period. During this transition period, the focal spot size is blurred, causing the image quality to degrade. Therefore, the switching event should not occur during the data collection period, or the image resolution improvements of the FS switching will not be realized.